Savior
by Bellarkeforeverxx
Summary: Azgeda had taken Clarke from Bellamy. Bellamy had to deal with the loss of his girlfriend until he finds out that she is still alive. He will do anything to get her back.
1. I still need you

Bellamy sat down in front of the grave. ''I'm so sorry'' he whispered. He looked down at the ground and put his hand down. ''I will do everything in my power to restore what's left of our people, my love'' he said with teary eyes.

''Bellamy! There you are!'' A voice said from behind.

Bellamy turned around to see Octavia standing behind him. ''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''The Grounders they are coming for us..We must prepare for what's ahead. We need you Bell. I need you'' Octavia said before leaving him behind.

Bellamy turned his attention back to the grave ''I will avenge you'' he said gulping back his tears. He tried to hide the pain of the person who he had lost but it was no use. Everyone noticed the sadness in his eyes. The change in his behaviour. The change in who he had become when he had made some wrong choices in his life. The struggle in the relationship with his sister.

Bellamy walked back to Arkadia to meet the rest of his people to prepare for the fight that was ahead of them. Bellamy always liked the silent walks through the woods, it made him think, dream about the possibilities that could have been, living in peace on the ground. With everyone still alive, all of his people.

Bellamy walked past one part in the woods that haunted his dreams almost every night. It was the place where he first declared his love for the love of his life.

 _ **A year ago.**_

 _Bellamy walked in front of Clarke trying to lead her to a beatiful place. She was blindfolded. He wanted to show the beautiful place he had found while hunting. It was a beautiful place, with some open space. Full with flowers and a small waterfall that turned into a creek. ''Careful'' he said caring to Clarke who almost trembled over a brench in front of her._

 _Bellamy led Clarke a little further until he removed her blindfold._

'' _You can look now'' he said with a the biggest smile on his face._

 _Clarke opened her eyes and took in her surroundings ''It's beautiful'' she said softly while still looking around._

 _Bellamy looked at Clarke, like she was his whole world ''You are beautiful'' he stated._

 _Clarke stopped to look around her surroundings and stared in his brown eyes._

 _Bellamy took a step forward towards Clarke ''Clarke?'' he asked softly._

'' _Yeah?'' Clarke asked surprised._

'' _Clarke..we've known each other for over a year now and we've been through a lot. But I rely on you. I can build on you..'' Bellamy mumbled._

'' _What are you trying to say?'' Clarke asked surprised._

'' _Well..What I'm trying to say is that I.. I'm so in love with you, Clarke Griffin'' he said softly while staring in Clarke her blue eyes._

 _Clarke tried to speak but was interrupted by Bellamy who pulled her in to kiss her. He kissed her softly, awaiting Clarke her response._

 _Clarke was frozen in her place for a second, trying to realize what just happened before she kissed him back. They got lost in the kiss and in that second nothing mattered, there were just two people, who had fallen in love with each other, no war, no grounders, just love, that would survive even though they had been through so much._

…

Bellamy walked through the gates of Arkadia when he noticed his sister mounting her horse Helios. Bellamy walked towards her and looked surprised at his sister ''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''I'm leaving for Polis. I need to stop this madness. I know you don't understand because you're stuck in the past. But I have to do this for our people'' Octavia said.

Bellamy nodded ''You've no idea what you're getting yourself into, O'' he said worried.

''I know exactly what I'm doing, Bellamy. I'm meeting Lincoln in Polis. He's going to take me to see the Commander. To try and talk her out of this madness.''

''She left us all to die at that moment. She didn't even try to help us. What makes you think she will this time?!'' He spat out.

''Because as crazy as it is Bellamy. You're not the only person who loved her!'' Octavia stated coldly.

''The Commander didn't love Clarke!'' Bellamy said annoyed and hurt at the same time.

''Keep telling yourself that brother'' Octavia said before leaving Bellamy behind.

Bellamy pulled himself together and walked into the Ark to meet up with Marcus. Marcus and him had been preparing for this. Bellamy walked through the main hall down to the command centre. He opened the door and greeted the chancellor ''You sent for me?'' he asked.

Marcus nodded at Bellamy ''Yes, I did.''

''Why?'' Bellamy asked curious.

''Because we've been watching Azgeda for some time now and we have reason to believe that they've taken some of our people as hostages'' he stated.

''What do you mean, Kane?'' Bellamy asked surprised.

''You better sit down for this'' Kane said caring. ''I don't want to get your hopes up. But we have reason to believe that Clarke is still alive.''

''Clarke? Alive?!'' Bellamy collapsed on the ground. He broke down in tears before looking up at Kane one more time ''Are you kidding me?'' he asked sarcastically.

Kane shook his head ''No. I've been working together with Indra and we've heard some Azgeda Warriors talking about the mighty Wanheda. Still alive and well..'' Kane said.

''We have to save her'' he said between tears. For the first time in forever he had hope that his beloved girlfriend was alive and well. Not just some empty grave in the ground where he had been grieving.

''I've sent Octavia to talk to the Commander. We both know the Commander cared for Clarke as well. We can save Clarke with the help of her army Bellamy. We can get her back'' Kane said.

Bellamy nodded at Kane ''What are we still waiting for?'' he asked with the biggest smile on his face.


	2. Hope

''Come in'' Lexa said with a straight face, awaiting the arrival of Octavia kom Skaikru.

Octavia walked past the guards into the throne room.

Lexa stood up from her throne and glanced with a serious look at the girl in front of her ''Speak'' she said.

Octavia looked with a great dislike at the Commander. It was known that Octavia never liked Lexa as a person. Surely she was a great leader, but that was it. She never knew why Clarke and Lexa had been together before she started dating her brother.

Octavia cleared her throat, interrupting the awkward silence between the two of them ''Thank you for receiving me. I've got a request'' Octavia said.

''You can't just barge in here, demanding things. That's not how things work, Octavia kom Skaikru'' Lexa said.

''Right..'' Octavia said, trying to hold back the sarcasm.

''Don't fool yourself, girl'' Lexa said a bit annoyed.

This made Octavia laugh. ''The only person you're fooling is yourself, Commander. You lost Clarke because of your decisions, you can't blame my brother for your mistakes'' Octavia stated.

Octavia noticed the anger rising in Lexa her eyes. She knew she had crossed the line but she didn't care. ''Now to get back to the topic I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Azgeda. We have reason to believe they have some hostages'' Octavia said.

''And why's that my problem?'' Lexa growled.

''Because we have reason to believe that they have Clarke'' Octavia blurred out.

''Clarke?'' Lexa asked confused. She clearly looked out of balance because of this. Octavia knew that Clarke had always been the Commanders weakness.

''Yes. Clarke Griffin is believed to be alive. We're planning a rescue mission but we need your help, Commander. We can't just barge into Azgeda territory claiming they kidnapped one of our own. They won't accept that. So are you willing to help us?'' Octavia asked.

There was a moment of silence before Lexa answered ''I can't. My priority is leading the clans. You'll have to figure out a way on your own. Please leave'' Lexa ordered.

''As you wish, Heda'' Octavia scoffed before leaving the room.

…

Bellamy walked into the armory. He had been pacing around the room all night awaiting a response from Octavia from Polis. The thought that Clarke might be alive gave him hope. Hope that he hadn't had in a long time.

'' _Clarke? Where are you going?'' Bellamy asked teasingly._

'' _Nowhere'' Clarke said with a smile on her face before leaning in to kiss Bellamy. Bellamy kissed her back. But their kiss was interrupted by Clarke who pulled away._

'' _Race you'' she said with a grin before disappearing into the night._

 _Bellamy grinned before chasing after the girl he loved so much. ''Clarke! I'm coming for you!'' he yelled after her._

 _Bellamy chased Clarke all the way until the side of the river. He saw Clarke lying on the ground staring at the stars._

'' _The stars are so beautiful'' Clarke said calmly._

 _Bellamy smiled at his girlfriend before sitting next to her ''Just like you'' he whispered softly._

'' _Well, well, if it isn't Bellamy Blake showing his soft spot for me'' Clarke said teasingly._

'' _Don't cross the line'' Bellamy said while winking at Clarke. He looked at her with the biggest smile in the world. He reached for her hand and held it tight._

'' _Do you ever miss it?'' Clarke asked interrupted the silence._

'' _What do you mean?'' Bellamy asked._

'' _The Ark.'' Clarke said while staring at the night sky filled with stars._

 _Bellamy turned around to look at Clarke ''Honestly? No, because you're my home'' he admitted._

 _Clarke turned around to face Bellamy ''Are you serious?'' she asked surprised._

'' _Yes'' he stated._

'' _That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I..I love you Bellamy'' Clarke said before leaning in for a quick kiss._

 _Bellamy kissed her back without hesitation ''That's the first time you've said that'' he stated._

 _Clarke nodded ''Yes. But I mean every word of it. I love you'' she said with the cutest smile._

'' _Too'' Bellamy said._

''Bell are you there? Over'' Octavia said through the radio for the third time.

Bellamy his thought were interrupted by the radio. He picked it up and answered ''I'm here. Over'' he said.

''Bel. She's not going to help'' Octavia said, with sadness in her voice.

''That's nothing new. We don't need the Commander. I'm leaving'' he said before putting the radio away.

Bellamy grabbed his gear, including his gun and made way to the gate to meet Miller and Monty who were willing to help him.

''Alright, the Commander is not going to help us. We have to do this on our own'' Bellamy stated.

''Well, what are we waiting for?'' Miller asked.

Bellamy looked surprised at the reaction of his friends ''I'm not asking you guys to risk your own lives for the smallest possibility that Clarke might be alive'' Bellamy admitted.

''You're not asking. We're coming with you. She's our friend as well, we owe Clarke our lives'' Monty said with a smile before opening the gate.

''Same goes for me. Let's get going'' Miller said before walking out of Arkadia.

…

''Stupid brother. You just have to go and get yourself killed'' Octavia whispered to herself before mounting Helios. Octavia was going to Azgeda as well to help save Clarke. She was not about to let anything happen to her brother or her friends. She drove off as fast as she could.

…

 _One year ago.._

'' _Bring her to me'' Nia ordered the guard._

 _The guard nodded and made way to the prison section. He walked to the second prison cell. ''Rise, Wanheda'' he said._

 _Clarke looked up at the guard before answering ''Never'' Clarke growled the guard._

 _The guard opened up the prison cell ''Don't test me'' he spat out before kicking her to the ground. He cuffed Clarke and took her back to Nia._

'' _Here's Wanheda'' he said before taking a few steps back._

 _Clarke looked up at Ice Queen who was sitting in front of her. Clarke understood what Lexa had been talking about. The queen really looked like a monster._

'' _Are you ready to speak, Wanheda?'' The queen asked._

 _Clarke looked at the queen, but refused to anwer. She didn't want Nia to know anything about Lexa, Bellamy and the rest of her people._

'' _Tell me everything you know about the Commander'' Nia ordered._

 _Clarke laughed at the queen ''Never'' she spat out._

'' _Wrong answer'' Nia said with an ice cold voice._

 _Nia nodded at the guard who grabbed his knife from his side before pointing it at Clarke._

'' _I'm asking you one last time, tell me everything you know about Lexa'' she ordered._

 _Clarke shook her head ''You're going to have to kill me'' she spat out in anger._

'' _Kill you? No. I know something that's a lot more fun'' Nia said with a grin before nodding at the guard who was still pointing a knife at Clarke._

Present..

''Where do you think you're going?!'' Ivan screamed at Raven. ''Your work isn't finished. The queen wants everything perfect. Start over'' he spat out before leaving her behind.

Raven nodded at Ivan before going back to work. It had been one year since she was taken along with her friends by the Ice Nation. She had no idea what happened with the rest of the Sky People, or rather with Clarke. No one had seen her since the day she left to see the queen.

Raven finished up her work as fast as she could. She knew that Ivan would be back soon. And she was right. It was about 15 minutes later when he walked into the room.

''You're done for today'' he stated before walking towards Raven to cuff her.

Ivan took Raven back to her prison cell. Ivan took Raven out of the room into the hallway that lead to the dungeons made in an old subway station. Raven always scanned her surroundings, nothing had changed over the past year except for one thing today. She noticed someone at her right side, walking past. Raven looked after the person ''Clarke?!'' Raven screamed out. ''Clarke!'' Raven screamed again.

Ivan turned around to face Raven ''shut up!'' he ordered before bringing her back to her cell.

''Listen up, Raven. I don't want to hurt you and you know that, but I don't have any choice. Please be quiet the next time or the queen will start to question me'' he said before leaving Raven behind.

''Wait!'' Raven said after him.

Ivan turned around to face Raven one more time.

''I have one question'' Raven stated.

''Alright'' he said.

''What happened to Clarke?'' Raven asked.

''Too much'' Ivan said before turning around and leaving Raven behind.


	3. Save me

''Bring her in'' Nia ordered, looking at the door waiting for Wanheda to arrive. Nia knew that with Clarke she could manipulate the Commander into surrendering herself. The only thing Nia wanted, was to take down Skaikru.

Clarke her eyes were cover with a blindfold. She knew escaping was no possibility. Nia had locked her up in a dungeon for a long time. She had no idea what time had passed. The only person she saw, everyday, for over 9 months was one guard, who fed her once a day, just enough so she wouldn't starve to death. Dead would've been the easy way out for Clarke. The torture was endless, it never stopped.

Clarke heard a door being opened before she was dragged down to the queen. She was put on her knees by the guards. There was a total silence in the room. This made Clarke shiver.

''Take of the blindfold'' Nia ordered, interrupting the silence in the room.

Clarke opened her eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light. She looked up and saw the Ice Queen standing in front of her. Clarke stared her right in the eyes.

''Bring in the other one as well'' Nia said with a grin. Ivan nodded and left the room to get Raven.

Nia turned her attention back to Clarke. ''So how's the mighty Wanheda doing?'' she asked with a grin.

''Go to hell'' Clarke growled at the queen.

''Wrong answer'' the Queen answered with a grin. Nia nodded at the guard who walked towards Clarke. He lifted up her shirt and made a straight cut on her stomach.

Clarke would've screamed in pain in the past. But she didn't want to give Nia the satisfaction of the torture so she stared in front of her like nothing happened.

Nia and the guard were interrupted by Ivan who walked into the room with Raven. Ivan guided Raven down the aisle to the throne. He put her on her knees before taking of her blindfold as well.

Clarke looked at her right ''Raven?'' she asked surprised.

Raven turned around to see Clarke kneeling next to her ''Clarke'' Raven said.

''Silence!'' Nia screamed out looking with anger at the two girls in front of her. She grabbed her sword from her side and pointed it at Raven. After that she turned back to Clarke ''Give me one reason not to kill her right away'' Nia said with a grin.

Clarke shook her head. She couldn't give Nia what she wanted even if that meant if her friend was going to get killed. She just couldn't.

Nia didn't hesitate and grabbed Raven and put her sword to Ravens neck ''Your last chance, mighty Wanheda'' Nia said sarcastically.

''Now would be a good time, Clarke'' Raven practically begged her old friend.

''NOW!'' Nia yelled at Clarke. ''Are you such a cold person that you would let your own friend die?'' she grinned.

Clarke looked at Raven and saw the begging in her eyes. Clarke couldn't look at Raven anymore.

Nia was about to cut Raven her throat when Clarke stopped her ''STOP!'' Clarke said loudly. ''I'll tell you everything, just promise you'll let her go'' Clarke said before looking away.

Nia nodded and pushed Raven away towards Ivan. ''Ivan, bring her to Polis'' Nia said with a grin ''Give the commander a message'' Nia said with a grin.

Clarke turned around to look at Raven one last time while she was being dragged away ''May we meet again'' she said before looking at the ground.

…

Ivan took Raven with him to the stables. He grabbed his horse and mounted it. ''We should go'' he said with a serious tone in his voice.

Raven hesitated for a second before reaching for his hand so she could climb onto the horse.

Ivan rode away from the palace as fast as he could. ''Hold on tight'' he said before disappearing into the horizon.

They reached the Trikru border that same night. Ivan dismounted his horse and helped Raven off the horse as well. ''We should make camp for the night'' he said.

''Sure'' Raven said.

Ivan prepared a campfire before sitting down on the ground. He stared at the fire.

His thoughts were interrupted by Raven.

''Why do you serve that awful woman?'' Raven spat out.

''She's my queen. Have some respect'' he said before turning away.

''No'' Raven said ''I don't get it. She's horrible to everyone.''

Raven noticed that Ivan looked uncomfortable. She saw some kind of pain in his face.

''What did she do to you?'' Raven blurred out.

Ivan looked away for a second before turning to Raven ''She killed my family.''

Raven saw the pain in his eyes ''I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked.''

''That's alright. I get it. Nia is horrible, but she's the Queen. I have to obey her. I never liked what she asked me to do, but I don't have a choice'' Ivan said.

''That's not true, you always have a choice. Remember that'' Raven said.

Ivan was about to say something else when he felt something against the back of his head. ''Don't move'' Bellamy growled at him.

''Bellamy?!'' Raven said while breaking down in tears.

Bellamy nodded at Raven ''You're safe now, Raven'' he said with a soft smile before turning back to Ivan.

''Bellamy, Clarke is still alive'' Raven said between her tears ''She saved me, again.''

Bellamy couldn't believe what he just heard ''For real?'' He asked.

Raven nodded ''Nia has her''.

''Shit'' Bellamy said out loud.

''You're looking for Clarke?'' Ivan asked interrupting.

Bellamy looked suspicious at the grounder but nodded ''Yes. I need to save her'' he said.

''I can help you with that'' Ivan admitted.

''And why should I trust you? You're a grounder, you're from the Ice Nation'' Bellamy spat out.

''Because I helped Raven'' he said.

Bellamy turned to Raven ''Is this true?'' he asked.

Raven nodded ''Yes. He saved me multiple times from the Queen.''

''Well, what's your plan?'' he asked Ivan.

Ivan turned around slowly so he faced Bellamy ''Put your gun down and we'll talk'' he stated.

''Alright'' Bellamy said before lowering his gun.

Ivan turned around and faced Bellamy ''I will take you as my prisoner to the Ice Queen. She'll never suspect anything. I'll say that I found you near the border'' he said.

''Bellamy, don't trust him'' Monty said interrupting.

Raven and Bellamy turned around to see Monty standing behind them. Raven noticed Monty and smiled ''Oh my god! Monty'' she said before running towards him to pull him for a hug.

''Raven you're alive'' he said with a smile.

Raven nodded ''Yes.''

''We can trust the grounder, just let him and Bellamy go'' she said.

''Alright. I'm trusting you'' Monty said before pulling away from the hug.

Ivan stood up from his place and grabbed his sword from the side of the campfire.

''Let's get going'' he said to Bellamy.

Bellamy nodded ''So how are you going to take me in?'' he asked.

''Turn around'' Ivan said.

Bellamy turned around so Ivan could tie his hands together. ''Just like this'' he said before leaving along with Bellamy.

…

'' _I swear to love you all my life'' Clarke whispered._

 _Bellamy smiled at Clarke ''That sounds amazing. You're amazing'' he said._

 _Clarke leaned in to kiss Bellamy. She caressed his cheek before looking into his brown eyes ''Stay with me'' she said._

'' _Always'' Bellamy said._

''Wake up!'' A voice yelled from behind. Clarke was on the ground when she heard the screaming all around her. She tried to take in her surroundings, but everything was blurry.

''Wake up'' she heard again. It was closer this time. It was like someone was holding her close. Trying to get her back.

''Wake up'' she heard again. Clarke recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

''Clarke?'' The voice asked softly. ''Clarke please wake up''.

''Clarke..'' the voice begged one more time. It sounded like someone was mumbling between tears.

''Please come back to me'' she heard one last time before everything went silent.

''She's gone, Commander'' Nia said with a grin.

Lexa was still holding Clarke in her arms when she saw Nia approaching. ''Clarke, please forgive me'' Lexa said before letting go of Clarke.

Lexa grabbed her sword from the side and charged at Nia with all the strength she had. She swung her sword at the queen, trying to hurt her. Nia met Lexa her blade halfway and dodged Lexa her attack.

''You're a fool'' she said before swinging back at Lexa. Nia hit Lexa in the side with her sword. Lexa was brought out of balance and fell onto the ground.

Lexa looked to her side, hoping for Clarke to wake up. But she didn't.

''Yu gonplei ste odon'' Nia said before killing Lexa in one beat.

Lexa turned around one more time to face Clarke. She looked at the blonde until everything went black.

…

''Are we close?'' Bellamy asked.

Ivan nodded ''Yes, about 15 minutes left before we reach the castle. Be patient. I'll take you to see the queen right away'' he said.

…

''I need to speak to your chancellor'' Indra demanded at the gate. She had to know if Kane knew where the Commander went. Lexa had disappeared and no one knew where she was.

…


End file.
